The rubber industry has long used the measurement of specific gravity as a means of quality control. Typical conventional methods of measurement involve manual operations and visual observations by a laboratory technician, and are time-consuming, especially if data are required on a large number of samples.
Such data can be acquired much more rapidly by means of the apparatus of the present invention.